


Healthy Love?

by Fallen_Phoenix



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Dominance, F/M, Forced Bonding, Possessive Behavior, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 08:37:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19884754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Phoenix/pseuds/Fallen_Phoenix
Summary: The defeat of Calamity Ganan was still fresh on the now free lands. Monsters were fleeing for their lives leaving behind abandoned piles of bones and fortresses. A blood moon never peeked beyond the horizon again. Fear was losing its grip on the people's hearts. However, Link did not feel the same as everyone else. He's vowed he'll never lose her again. Zelda will always be safe as long as he was around.





	1. Chapter 1

The defeat of Calamity Ganan was still fresh on the now free lands. Monsters were fleeing for their lives leaving behind abandoned piles of bones and fortresses. A blood moon never peeked beyond the horizon again. Fear was losing its grip on the people's hearts. However, Link did not feel the same as everyone else. He's vowed he'll never lose her again. Zelda will always be safe as long as he was around.

Chapter One

Link kicked the pile of bones over and sighed. The rattling sounds of emptiness almost too painful to bare. Dare he say he misses the blood baths and the shrieks of his 'prey' as he slashed his sword over their leathery skin? A skin that was all too easy to tear apart? He shivers in excitement of the memories of the spewing blood. The beads from Link's skull helm clink together from the passing wind, the passing wind that was caused by Zelda's sudden movement.

"The substantial growth of the Silent Princess has over taken Hyrule. They are everywhere now! How exciting!" Zelda's voice trails off about the logistics of collecting and studying the flowers. Link's eyes shifted and watched her move around him as she took several pictures of the flowers on the Sheikah Slate. Her excitement of the current Hyrule hasn’t faded, even though it has been over eight months since he freed her from that vile beast. She bent down to observe an insect. Her blue shirt tightening over her soft curves caused Links gaze to follow the path to the fabric that was stretched over her rear. He instantly felt blood rushing to parts of his body that was covered only by a piece of cloth.

Zelda, while still talking, has taken too many steps away from Link which caused him to growl softly in warning. She was unaware and distracted by the beauty... once again... to notice. It wasn't until she took one more step away from him that she suddenly felt his vise like grip around her waist. He pulled her back against him with such force it caused her breath to be knocked out of her. She felt the heat from his chest against her back, the rippling muscles against her softness. His speed was Godly and precise. One would miss his movements with a blink.

Zelda was tense and quiet. She knew she had to calmly accept the way Link was currently or he would lock her in his house again. Beads of sweat dripped down from her forehead as she tried her best to stay motionless. She tried to focus on the birds singing in the distance and the wind blowing through the nearby trees and tall grass. His breath was against her neck and his hair tickling against her collarbone caused her to stiffen. She heard him take several intakes of her scent. A low growl escaped his lips as he savored her smells. A flashback played through her mind, triggered by the moment. _‘Darkness from the covered windows, rope twisted around her arms and legs that bit into her skin from moving too much, a piece of cloth covering her mouth to keep her quiet, a crouched Link in front of her with eyes she never seen before. Eyes that told her everything he was feeling at that moment.’_

Zelda closed her eyes tightly. Link's teeth scrapping against the nape of her neck brought her back to the present. She had to say something that will cause him to delay in what will soon be her fate. Her voice cracked a little bit as she spoke, "Link, I-I-I'm h-h-hungry." He paused, his heated breath gliding over her skin. "Please Link...I k-k-know you can catch me something to eat," she stammered out trying to feed his ego and distract him.

Link pulled himself away from Zelda, not hiding the fact that he was standing at attention. The way she caused his body to behave was her fault. Yes! His mind was at rest for a 100 years, but not his body...not his desires and not his needs. He will not lose her again and he pity the thing that will try to take her away from him. But she was hungry and he must provide.

Link walked several feet over to the old pile of wood left behind and started a fire with ease. His mind racing at the thought of Zelda under him again. The beauty of her face, the smell of her scent and the softness of her skin caused Link's hands to twitch in anticipation. He glanced above him at the location of the sun, noting the fact that it was lunch time. 'Of course she would be hungry.' He glanced to the side where Zelda was still standing. She was still in the same spot he left her, breathing hard and clutching her chest. He wondered if she wanted him as much as he wanted her or was she just scared of him. Fear, desire and any other emotion was all blended and too entangled with each other for him to sort out. All he really cared about was protecting what was his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Several hours later after things has settled down, Zelda was very hesitant in exploring. She knew as long as she kept Link happy, he would allow her to explore the lands. The lands that she has been away from for so long. She glanced down at her hands and cursed her weakness. Maybe if she had her powers again she could escape the overbearing Link. She tried to tell herself over and over that this wasn’t her fault but doubt always creeped its way back into her… telling her otherwise. Holding off Clamity Ganon for over a 100 years has drained her physically and emotionally. She thought once Link defeated the pig that things would be normal again. She never thought he would lock her up in his house for months keeping her ‘safe’ from the outside world. She would never forget what happened in that house and that was the reason why she was on high alert around Link.

Zelda sighed and pulled her knees towards her chest. The dirt shifted around her while the log was sturdy against her back. The sun was setting and Link was gathering wood to keep the fire lasting through the long night. A slight chill to the air caused her to shiver. She heard the logs dropped and footsteps approaching from behind. Glancing over her shoulder she saw Link staring at her. His eyes hooded by the skull helm he was wearing. He didn’t seem to notice the chill even though he was lacking in clothing. She sighed again and stood up, brushing the dirt off her leggings. She knew what he wanted and if it kept him content then she was willing to give it.

Link sat down by the fire and waited patiently for Zelda to take her seat. She sat down roughly on his lap which caused him to growl in annoyance. She muttered an apology under her breath but leaned against him. Her left shoulder against his chest while his right hand rested on her waist. He picked up a wildberry and brought it to her lips. She opened and accepted the juicy fruit without a word. This was a ritual he was very fond of. He always enjoyed providing for her and taking care of her. Her survival is his survival. While feeding her, he shifted his hand to the silky strands of her hair. He glided his fingers in and out then gripped a hand full of her blond threads. When she let out a surprised yelp he gently removed his hand. Sometimes he can get carried away but it was all for her own protection. 

Once she was finished eating, Link shifted her off his lap and kneeled behind her. He untangled her hair then started to braid it. After he finished he helped himself to her scent by leaning in and taking several deep breaths. Strawberry shampoo barely clung onto the strands. 'Note to self. Must find a water source for bathing soon,' he smiled at the idea of another bathing experience. One of his favorite things to do as a couple. But he will worry about that tomorrow, for now he must ready their bed. He pulled out an animal pelt and placed it on the ground near the fire. He removed his helm and several of his weapons but placed everything in arms reach. After all the Yiga Clan was still out there trying to track him and Zelda down.

Zelda watched him as he removed his stash but knew he kept several smaller pieces on him for safety. She discreetly glanced at the scars that covered most of his body. A lot were newer but there was one that always made her uncomfortable. A deep scar from the middle of his forehead all the way down to his cheekbone over his left eye. It wasn’t the scar that made her uneasy, it was the yellow eye that hide behind it. Sometimes the yellow eye would swirl around similar to the malice she fought back for so long. It always stayed hidden behind his skull helm most of the time so she wouldn’t dwell on it too much but she was curious by nature. She pulled out the Sheikah Slate and secretly took a picture. Something she has been trying to do for a while but always failed at. Her brows creased at the blurry image of Link once again. ‘DELETE’

Sighing, Zelda looked up to find Link staring at her. The hair on the back of her neck stood up while she held her breath. He stared at her for a long antagonizing moment then looked away, continuing to set up their bed. Zelda exhaled and slumped down, ‘that was too close for comfort.’ The last thing she needed was for Link to suspect her of being a ‘bad girl’ and take away her freedom. It took forever to show him he could trust her to behave outside. Of course he stayed away from towns and large crowds which is why he burned down the bridge that leads to his home in Hateno Village. The villagers fear him with reason.

Once everything was set, Link laid down then looked at Zelda. She was already walking over, knowing the routine. She rested her head on his outstretched arm and faced away from him. Link wrapped his arm around her belly and pulled her closer. The next few days will be busy work given the location they will be headed too. He was still unsure why he let Zelda convince him to this exploration in the first place but maybe he can kill things along the way. Unfortunately he will not be able to avoid running into some travelers tomorrow. He waited until Zelda’s breathing evened out before he closed his eyes and let sleep overtake him.


	3. Chapter Three

((( WARNING! This Chapter has explicit scenes such as rape and violence. )))

Chapter Three

Days later Link found a perfect camping spot in the Hateno Region, Northeast of Kakariko Village. The spot had an amazing rock shelter that had two openings, one of which had an opening that overlooked a big fresh water pond and was surrounded by heaps of wild flowers for Zelda’s exploration. This area was over populated with hunting game such as buck and deer. It was near the hidden Mezza Lo Shrine in the Rabia Plain where he first met Kass. This was one of Link’s preferred areas that he stayed at several times. While Zelda was taking numerous pictures of a frog, he continued to set up the area. Link scouted the area and placed several alert traps around the perimeter just in case they have an unwanted visitor.

Zelda was excited about the new area and unlimited resources she can document but the crystal clear water in front of her was unnerving. ‘Bath time’ with Link was making panic and terror set in. ‘FROG! Yes let the frog distract me. Must take more pictures,’ she thought over and over as she took many more pictures. But eventually dread settled in her heart making it hard to catch her breath. She slumped down and stared at the Sheikah Slate, her hands shaking. She felt weak and useless. She sat there unmoving while tears fought their way out and slid down her cheeks.   


Zelda was unsure how much times passed before she felt Link gently pull at her hand, making her stand up. Her first instincts were to snatch her hand away but what was the point in fighting him. ‘Let him finish so I can get back to my normal self…’ she thought with disdain. She stood still while he undressed her, first the shirt was pulled off. He then started to unwrap the cloth bonds the held her breast down. She felt them release as he pulled the last bit of fabric away. The cool air instantly made her mounds come to a peak. She closed her eyes, not wanting to see the hunger in Links eyes. He then worked on her boots, kneeling down in front of her. Once they were unlaced, he quickly pulled her pants off. She could tell he was getting excited by the impatient tug and satisfied growl when she stood before him naked.

Link quickly undressed himself then guided Zelda into the water. She was already shaking from the cold? The excitement? Or maybe the fear… he didn’t know or cared. He has to make her understand that she now belongs to him. If that means taking her over and over or marking her then so be it. No one will be able to protect her the way he can. Surely she must know he is the only one for her. They were made to be together, a gift from the Goddess herself. She was made to be his…

Link sat down on a submerged rock he spotted earlier, water just below his pecs. He pulled Zelda into his lap knowing his shaft was pushed against her. He began to wash her hair from behind then work on his way down diligently scrubbing every piece of exposed skin. While one arm was wrapped around her waist keeping her in place, the other hand began to delve into places that were considered sacred to a woman. He leaned forward and licked the water droplets from her shoulder, following the trail to her neck. He was so focused on the moment he failed to notice Zelda was trembling. His fingers pressed between her folds towards her core. He pushed two fingers in her, wanting to feel her muscles tightening around him. He grew harder at the mere thought of replacing his fingers with his dick. When he took her in the past, she was always so tight... that still hasn’t changed. His fingers began to move in and out while other hand squeezed her breast. He pinched her nipple and began to suck on her skin, wanting to leave his mark.

Once Link was satisfied with the number of hickeys he left, he pulled her up then pushed her against the rock. She bent over, ass in the air beckoning him to slide in her. Gripping her waist, he pushed himself into her heat. She let out a soft cry that caused him to thicken while in her. He waited for her body to accommodate his size then started to thrust into her. First he was slow and gentle. Closing his eyes he groaned at how snug she was around him. The sensation of her heat and her body clinching down on him made him lose control. Grasping her waist more tightly, he began to plunge more fiercely. Zelda let out a scream and tried to pull away but that only caused him to slam into her more brutally. With a few more thrusts, he exploded inside her. His dick continued to twitch while the orgasm lasted, her body clinching him with each spasm.

Zelda felt his hot seed seeping out of her when he finally pulled out. He was quicker this time but it was still painful. Her waist will be bruised for a few days and she wouldn’t be surprised if there was blood mixed in with his semen. Her legs gave out and she slumped into the water. She can hear him breathing heavy behind her so she decided to crawl away. She headed to the bank but was suddenly pulled back and up. 'Stars' she was seeing stars now. Her back was on damp grass that was near the water. 'Again?' She thought when a dark shape blocked her view. He pulled her legs apart and inserted himself in her. Zelda started to hit him in the face repeatedly as she screamed. He snatched her wrist above her head and held her down. "Shhh Zelda. It will be ok. I will take care of you. Stop fighting. You might hurt yourself." He said gently as if he was talking to a frightened child. It sickened her but she stopped screaming. Soft whimpers escaped her lips as he began to move again. He plunged himself deeper and deeper, faster and faster. At least his semen provided lubricant this time. Her body betraying her once again clinched down on him...like it had a mind of it’s on. He grunted in response but with one last stab he burst inside her once again. He kept thrusting in her to make sure he was completely milked of his seed then collapsed down on her.

Once he pulled out again, Zelda curled into a ball. Her tears mixed in with her already wet face. She felt numb and soulless. Link has taken away her sanity once again. She didn’t even notice Link picking her up and walking back to the water. Whatever he was going to do…he was going to do it regardless how she felt. Her subconscious was pulled in so deep she didn’t even realize Link bathed her and dressed her in fresh cloths. He carried her towards the bedding and placed her down gently. Zelda stared off into the distance and thought of the time she was in Hyrule Castle. Her mother died when she was young but she can almost remember her face. One of her most treasured moments was when her mother would sing to her while brushing her hair. ‘How did the song go?’ Panic settled in. Surely she didn’t forget it already she thought. She curled more tightly and began to cry. ‘How could I have forgotten the song?’


End file.
